


There's Something I Have to Say

by Justafanficwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafanficwriter/pseuds/Justafanficwriter
Summary: Eren and Levi had been married for five years. Eren was a fifth grade school teacher, and Levi was a lawyer.  Eren wants to tell his love something, but he isn't always home. What could he say?





	1. Chapter : Brat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Eren x Levi AU. Hope you enjoy it!

Eren's P.O.V.   
I had a long day at work. I am a fifth grade reading teacher who is married to my one and true love....Levi. He has always been there for me. Recently, I don't get to see him as much as I would like. He works as a lawyer for a big time firm. I understand though.   
I sigh sitting on the couch. I turned my head to the door and saw him. My handsome man. Levi looked dead, he drugged his feet against the cold hard floor. I got up and went over to get his jacket.   
"Let me take that for you," I helped him get his jacket off with a small smile.   
"Thanks," he gently kissed me. I always blushed no matter what. I put his jacket on the coat rack as I went to the kitchen.   
"How are your headaches today Eren?" He asked concerned.   
"Don't worry, I laid down,"  
"You know, you should really see a doctor for that," I sighed. Levi was tight, I really should have.   
"I'll do it sometime this week..." I walked back over to him with some coffee. He sat down at the table as I placed the cup of joe in front of him.   
"Thanks," he smiled. I sat across from him. 

 

Levi's P.O.V.  
I could tell something was wrong with Eren, headaches constantly recently was not a good sign. Maybe it was just migraines. I sighed taking a sip of the coffee. I couldn't help but not get lost in his beautiful eyes. They were so perfect. Eren had this innocence about him ever since I married him. We had been married for five years now. I finished my coffee with a yawn.   
"Wow, tired already? It's not even nine o'clock yet," Eren commented with a smirk.   
I smirk back, "Want to do something fun then?"  
Eren's face went red. Oh, that was so cute. No matter how many times we had sexual intercourse, he would blush as red as a cherry.   
"Sure Mr. Ackerman," Eren's smirk went into a full blown on grin. He knew just what to do to set me off.

 

Eren's P.O.V.   
"Sure Mr. Ackerman," I grinned at Levi. I could tell he wanted to pounce on me like a mouse would to a cat. Except not kill me of course. I got up and walked over to his chair.   
"Let's take this somewhere else," I smirk. Levi looked at me.   
With a sigh he smiled, "Looks like that case is going to have to wait," Levi got up. By that time I already sauntered into the room. I laid down on our king size bed. Levi smirked. I loved that smirk. I winced a little. Levi noticed it immediately.   
"Babe, you alright?" I could tell he was concerned. A little too much if you ask me.   
"Yeah, it's just a headache is all," I shook it off.   
Levi smiled gently, "Ok then," he sat beside me taking off his shirt. Levi placed his ring on the mahogany night stand beside our bed. I blush noticing how toned he was. Levi went to the gym on weekends and worked out every day before he goes to work. On days off, he worked out for about three hours.   
"Like what you see?" Levi's coal black eyes met mine with his seductive smirk.   
"I always do," I was wearing sweatpants that exposed a seemingly apparent erection.   
"I can tell," he was referring to that. I couldn't help it, every time it felt like I was losing my virginity all over again. 

 

Levi's P.O.V.   
"I can tell," I knew he was hard. I got on top of him with a smirk looking down at my husband. I kissed him roughly. Our tongues tied passionately for the first time in months. I have been so busy with my job that we hadn't had much personal time to ourselves.   
Pulling back from the kiss, I gently bit his lip. Eren's hands were so warm against my cool back. I whispered into his ear, "Let's see how you scream in pleasure brat," 'Damn, hadn't used that name in years,' I thought to myself.  
"Please do," he said in a coarse whisper as if holding back a moan already. His grip on me got harder. I started to bite his neck.   
"A-ah," he moaned out. I reached for him hair and gripped onto his short locks. "P-please Mr. Ackerman," his breathing became more hitched. I stopped my assault onto his neck. It was a beautiful masterpiece if I do say so myself. They were already bruising. I sat up in a straddling position and unbuttoned his polo. His sense of lazy fashion wasn't always the best, in my opinion. But it was cute. Him with his polo and sweats.   
I traced my index finger down his torso, "Now, let's see how I can make you melt," Eren blushed with his awkward smile, as he helped me get off his shirt. I discarded it too the side of the bed and went back down to his neck. 

 

Eren's P.O.V.   
I gripped onto his back. I really needed him to fuck me, hard too. All nine inches of him. I was that needy. My husband kissed down my neck and onto my torso. "L-Levi, don't tease," I pleaded. My hand went off his body. They went straight to the hem of his pants. I pulled them down, and he helped them getting them off. We discarded those too. Levi, the sex god, started grinding on me. My member was hard and precum was seeping through the slit.   
"F-fuck......please..." I sounded like a horny slut.   
"Magic word?" He smirked at me sitting back up in the straddling position.   
"Please Daddy..." I blushed.   
"I can't hear you," He smirked.   
"PLEASE DADDY!" He was satisfied with that and went back to leaving hickies all over my chest.   
Levi readjusted himself on my lower half. "Hmmmmm, looks like these are in the way, huh?" He winked at me.   
"Y-yea," he started to pull both my boxers, and my sweats down. I helped him of course. My dick was fully erect. Levi kissed me and went to fondle it. 

Levi's P.O.V.   
I kissed him, pumping his hard and erect dick. He pulled back away from the kiss and turned his head to the side. His face was red from the intercourse.  
"A-Ah.." he grinded his lower half upwards. I could tell he was melting underneath me. His warm hands held onto my hair. That really turned me on. I went to my own boxers and stripped those off, discarding them as well. I went lower onto his delectable body. My tongue licked his shaft. I was greeted by a slight shiver from Eren. Eren had already let go of my hair and gripped onto the bed.   
His head was already purple and, his cock throbbing with anticipation. I placed my hands on his hips and started to suck him off.  
"F-fuck," Eren's breathing was becoming laborious. My tongue twirled his head. I also went up and down. Eren's mouth was moaning out obscenities. He reached down to my hair to help me along.   
Gripping my hair, he shoved his dick further down my throat. I could taste his cum. It was sour, yet sweet in my opinion. It was like a delicious sauce. Then again, I'm kinky as fuck when it came to Eren. At first this sudden pce made me almost choke. I gagged a little. Eren slowed down and loosened his grip, noticing. I could tell he felt bad but didn't let go fully. 

 

Eren's P.O.V.   
"T-Turn me over please," I didn't want to fully come in his mouth. I wanted to last longer. I knew at this point he was going to make me do that.   
Levi didn't listen. He licked my balls and went back to pumping with his hand.   
"I-I'm gonna c-cum Levi," I moaned out. Knowing Levi as long as I did, I knew internally he was smiling. I arched my back orgasming, gripping onto his black hair.   
Levi pulled back with a smirk. He licked the cum off his lips and fingers. Slowly, one-by-one, not taking his black eyes off of me. "God, you always taste so good~"   
"Glad, y-you liked it,"  
"Liked it? LOVED it. Now, you may flip over,"   
I did as he said. Levi moved off to the side to let me move better underneath him. I propped myself onto my elbows, giving him a full view of my plump ass. He stood up over me from behind, due to his shortness. His dick at this point was soaked and hard.   
"This is gonna hurt brat," he warned me.   
"I-I know Daddy," I replied wanting it again. Levi spanked my ass and then shoved himself in.   
"A-Ah! Levi!" It hurt like hell. 

Levi's P.O.V.   
I shoved my dick into him. I groaned and gripped his hair. This caused me ramming Eren's face into the bed. "God you're so tight!" Well, it figures. We hadn't done this in months and with how busy he probably was, he most likely didn't masturbate.   
I gripped his once again, throbbing cock. "You're such a fucking slut for me Eren," I was able to get out. All I heard was moans and sweaty bodies smacking against one another. It took me a few seconds though to find his sweet spot.   
I rammed against it hard. "G-God!" I clawed his back.   
"Harder!" Eren screamed. I did as such, gripping his dick harder as I went as fast and hard as my body would let me.   
"Yes! Y-YES!" Eren and I came at the same time as he screamed that. Our breathes were uncontrollable as was our heart rate. I pulled out.   
Eren turned to his side to face me. "I love you so much Levi," his eyes had true love in them. Not some one night stand, but love and adoration like the first time I asked him out. I smiled trying to calm down my breathing.   
"I love you too...brat," we both chuckled. Soon enough sleep over took us. We didn't care we were naked and dirty of course. For once, I felt like the world's problems were solved at that moment. I wish moments like these could last forever.


	2. Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fluff and tear jerker chapter.

Levi's P.O.V.  
A few weeks had past since we had our little fun. Unfortunately, I had been working on a murder case. I was a defense attorney for a woman killing a man. It was her husband. Her name was Annie Leonhardt. Her husband was Marco. She was too young to be put on death row for her crimes. She did it because she had an affair with a man named Armin. It was unfortunate that I to work late.   
The night was cool as I walked to my car.   
"Hey Ackerman," that was the voice of Erwin, my boss. I turned around looking at him with a dead expression. I was exhausted after today's work.   
"Wanna go out and get a drink?" He asked. I shook my head 'no'. I really had to be go home to work on the case. I had to set up all my witnesses I want to testify yet.   
"Come on, one drink isn't going to kill you," he placed his hand on my shoulder. I sighed.   
"Only if you pay for it, I don't have money on me," I looked at him with a smirk.   
"Sure thing, my treat," Erwin was glad I was going to go with him.

 

Eren's P.O.V.   
It was 5:30 when I got to the doctors office waiting room. I really hated the doctors office. Recently my symptoms gotten worse. Sometimes I forgotten the simple things, like where my pants were. Hah, that was funny. Then sometimes my vision would go blurry but shortly after, it would fix itself.   
"Mr. Ackerman," a nurse came out and called my name. With a sigh I got up, picking up my coat. I could tell this was going to be a long day.   
The nurse came in and asked me the mundane questions. *Are you taking medications? If so, what are they? Allergic to any medications?* I answered the same as last time. Soon after, she was out. I noticed the room was a light blue color. It reminded me of a time with Levi.

*It was two years into our marriage. We had just bought our first house. Looking around, I was astonished we could afford something like this. The house was like a mansion! We both carried multiple cans of paint. Levi and I couldn't decide which one to use. The colors were light blue, green, black, and white.*  
*"Hey, maybe we should put the newspaper down first and cover stuff up first," I looked at him, placing down my paint. I smirked.*  
*"What are you thi...." Levi had now a full face of light blue paint. "Oh...I see how it is!" He opened his can of green paint and threw it at me. In that moment, we didn't care if it got on the furniture. We kept chasing each other throwing paint.* 

I was brought out of my thoughts. "Hello!" It was Dr. Hanji. I liked her. She was always in a pleasant mood. It was like she had a shield that prevented her from ever being upset or distressed. In this town we all knew each other.   
"So, what brings you here today?" Hanji sat in a small, wheeled chair across from me. Hanji did her normal thing, check my heart, lungs, etc.   
"It all started with headaches. Then it went to headaches with memory loss, like the small things. The biggest was where I parked the car. Then my vision. Levi wanted me to get it checked because he felt worried for me," Hanji knew how much I HATED the doctors.   
"Well, let me check your eyes again," she shined a small light from the bottom of when you get your ears checked. She frowned a bit.   
"E-everything alright?" I asked a little worried by her reaction. I never seen her serious.   
"I'm gonna set you up with a MRI scan. What I'm about to warn you is important," she pushed up her glasses and looked straight into my eyes. All happiness gone from them. 

 

Levi's P.O.V.  
It was around 11:30. I was drinking water while Erwin was drunk out of his mind. "Well, this is fun, hah! Let lose a little Ackerman," Erwin patted my shoulder. Alcohol was all I could smell. I had one drink. I knew I needed to go home.   
I checked my phone and saw five missed calls from Eren. I became worried. "Hey, sorry I have to go home," I stood up pushing out my seat to leave.   
"B-bye Ackerman," Erwin slurred out and giggled.   
I tried calling home, no answer. "Fuck, he's probably pissed at me," I reasoned with myself walking up to my car.   
I pulled up to the house. The lights we on thank God. Getting out of the car, I could feel a heaviness surrounding me.   
Walking up to the door, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. "Eren, I'm home," I yelled out hoping for an answer. There wasn't any. I came to the conclusion he was most likely asleep.   
I put my jacket on the coat rack as I decided to go to our bedroom. Upon opening the door, I noticed his shoes by the door. He must've been tired. I softly smiled and opened the door.   
Eren was asleep just like I thought. The calls must've been just check-up's on me. He always got worried when I went out to drink or was late coming home. 

Eren's P.O.V.   
I got out of the doctors office. I could feel tears and my worries increased. *What if she's right? Only this test can tell,* I went to my car and placed my head against the cool steering wheel. Usually Hanji was right. That made this situation a lot more scary. 

*"Eren, what I'm about to warn you is important," she placed her hands on my hand, as a sign of comfort.*

*"Come on Hanji, you can't scare me like this," my heart was beating a mile a minute, palms becoming sweaty.*

*"Eren... from the symptoms you're telling me that you're experiencing...you might have a brain tumor,"*

The last part rang threw my head. I picked up my cell to dial Levi. I wanted to tell him the news, and that I was going to get the MRI scan right now. There was no answer. I started to cry out in frustration.  
"HE'S ALWAYS TOO BUSY! NEVER THERE WHEN I NEED HIM THE MOST!" I gripped the sides of the steering wheel. I took in deep breathes to calm me down before I headed of to the MRI center.   
It was around 11:00 when I checked the time at home. Levi wasn't home, and I was becoming tired. With a sigh, I got up and decided to go to bed. I won't know the answers until about three days. I had to wait until then.   
Levi was right to worry about me though. I had a bad feeling as well about this. I decided to look up some stuff about brain tumors in the meantime online. On my cellphone of course. Today's events turned from a simple check-up to a life changing event.


	3. Chapter 3: I Adore You

Eren's P.O.V.   
I woke up to the light of the sun rays shining in my eyes. With a yawn, I rubbed my eyes looking around the room. Levi was nowhere there. It sometimes felt we weren't married anymore with how much less we see each other. I slowly slinked off the warm bed, exposing my body to the cold air.   
I went to the kitchen to make some tea. I was the tea drinker, Levi loved coffee. I noticed there was no note to be left behind by him. *Was he seriously that busy?* I always questioned if after five years he had lost interest in me. Shaking my head quickly, I rationalized that it was his job. He was the leading lawyer in this case after all.   
*Why do I have to be so selfish. Am I being selfish? All I want is just how the things used to be.* I finished making my tea. I decided if I did have a brain tumor, I'd write a letter and hide it for Levi to read. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. 

Levi's P.O.V.   
I got up around five and saw Eren gently sleeping. I wondered how his visit with the doctor went. With a sigh, I got out of the bed.   
Today was going to be a long day. Erwin had been on my case, no pun intended, all day. I fell asleep writing the last of the witnesses questions. I forgot to send him a picture of the notes I took. I looked down at my phone groggily. *Damn, 43 texts.* He was persistent.   
I got up and walked out of the room. It was cold outside of the comfort of our bed. I looked at the clock and waited for the coffee to be done.   
I liked my coffee black with nothing in it. Walking over to the couch, I sat down turning on the television. It was the news, local news. I rarely paid attention, but I liked the noise while I was reading the newspaper. This was my normal routine. Usually, I left for work later, but Erwin needed me to come in and finish some paperwork.   
Turning my head, I heard the coffee maker beeping. "Man, today is going to be a long day," Pouring myself a cup, my cell phone rang.  
"Levi, where are you?" Erwin seemed frantic.   
"At home, what's wrong?"  
"I need you to come here immediately,"   
With a reluctant sigh, I said, "Ok, be there in fifteen minutes,"   
"Good," I hung up the phone. "Man, what could that be about?" I was astonished Erwin was even up at this hour; seeing how he was the night before.   
I had to hurry, I would call in to check up on Eren later. I didn't want to wake him on his personal day off. 

 

Eren's P.O.V.   
The pen ink was blue as I scribbled away. I didn't really care if it was a "proper" letter or not. I just needed to get my thoughts down and memories with Levi. 

*I remember the first time we met Levi. I hated you. Yet I admired you....*

 

~Eight years ago~  
It was a cold, December evening. Levi and I were bunk mates in the army together. It was called the, 'Survey Corps'.  
"Hey brat, get up," his cold black eyes stared down at me with disgust.  
I looked up and said, "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"*  
*"You're going to make us late with that attitude," Levi crossed his arms and kicked me off.  
"Ow! Hey!" I stood up glaring at him. Luckily, I was on the bottom bunk. I didn't realize how short and scary he was. I chuckled.  
"What's so funny kid?" Levi looked up to me.  
"It's just, I never knew how short you are," that in return received a punch in the gut.  
We ended up being late anyway. Levi, and I always ended up fighting. Resulting me getting beaten up for sure from him.  
This one guy named Jean waited for me outside of the barracks.  
"Jaegar," the brown, short haired man leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" Him and I never got along. No matter how hard I tried, his thick head couldn't be friends with me.  
"Is that any of your business Jean," I started to walk away from him. His hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, that's when I got a punch in the face.  
"That's for last week," Jean glared daggers at me. Last week I embarrassed him in front of everyone. I called him out for being a douche to this woman named Sasha.  
I fell over and that's when I saw you, holding my now bloody nose.  
"Leave him alone Jean," you had this demeanor about you that was so dark and brooding. I couldn't help but be amazed by it, attracted to it. I slowly got up. You looked over at me with those cold, callous eyes, but smirked. Then an all out brawl between you and Jean happened.

~Present Day~

Writing this brought tears to my eyes. A tear drop went onto the paper. 

In the end of the fight. You won, you barely had any marks on you. You did that for me. From that moment, my hatred turned into admiration...and eventually to love. Right now though, I'm questioning if that was still there. The same man that saved me from getting an ass whooping from Jean the Jock. I adore you Levi Ackerman, forever 'til death do us part.


	4. Old Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a little bit to get to finish writing this chapter. Also, sorry for the lack of smut ;) I want this story to be as realistic as possible and not just a full on smut. There's a reason why.

Chapter 4: Old Flames  
Levi's P.O.V.   
I parked in the empty parking lot of our small law firm. I took in a shaky deep breath. I had a bad feeling about this. Usually my intuition was right. It was like I had a sixth sense or something.   
"Hello Regina," I greeted the receptionist at the counter. She looked at me and pointed to Erwin's office. I sighed with a dead face expression. "Here goes nothing," I knocked on the door out of courtesy of his privacy.  
"Come in," Erwin sat in his dark, red leather chair. He had his elbows on the table, fingers intertwined. His piercing blue eyes inspected me meticulously. It was his eyes bored into my soul.   
I walked inside and closed the door behind. "Levi, take a seat," he gestured his hand to the chair on the other side of the desk from where he sat.   
"I was planning on to," I sat down. I really hated coming in early. For me to properly function, I need two cups of joe, not one. My contrasting eye color met his. "Why did I have to come in early today?" I placed my brief case besides the chair.   
He stood up and walked over by my chair. I truly felt uncomfortable right now.   
"Well Ackerman, I wanted to say your doing a good job on the Annie Leonhardt case," he placed each of his large hands on each of my shoulders.   
"That's a stupid reason to call me in about three hours earlier then when I need to come in," I glared up at him.   
The blonde haired man chuckled.   
"Look, I'll just get to work early, but you better be paying me extra for today," I was the only one that could talk to him like this because we knew each other well. He was my ex boyfriend. Before I met Eren of course.   
I started to get up but was stopped by Erwin. "I didn't dismiss you, Levi," he then bent down to kiss me. 

SMACK!  
I hit his cheek so hard that there was a huge red mark where my hand hit. 

 

Erwin's P.O.V.   
SMACK!  
I turned my face away from him. Oh, that turned me on even more. For awhile, I've been wanting him. His Eren didn't deserve him. No, only me. I was always there for him. Not that little school teacher.   
I let him go, but quickly rushed up behind him. "Look Levi, I know you fantasize about me," I whispered into his ear.   
There was a pause, "Looks like someone has an obsession," he retorted. That wasn't going to be my answer.   
With both my arms, I wrapped them around his waist. Immediately, he stomped on my foot, hard.   
"Ow! Son of a..." He turned around and punched me square in the face.   
"Never, and I mean NEVER call me in early again!" He shouted at me and left with his brief case in hand. 

 

Levi's P.O.V.  
"God fucking DAMN IT!" I clenched my fist, white knuckles and shaking. Regina looked at me with a raised eyebrow.   
"What happened?"   
"Old flames, that's what," I walked over to my office and slammed the door. 

 

Eren's P.O.V.   
I couldn't remember where I put the milk. Yes, that's a weird way to start a topic, but I couldn't. I walked over to the fridge. I felt my legs become wobbly as I fell down. 

~Our Wedding Day~  
"Woah man, your legs are wobbly," my man of honor Armin helped me with my tuxedo.  
I was so nervous. What if I messed up completely? Like in the, 'Corpse Bride'! I turned to look at him, with a nervous smile, "So, what do you think?"  
Looking up and down my body he gave me a thumbs up with a cheeky smile, "Go get 'em tiger!"  
The wedding was fantastic! I couldn't wait for the after party. That's when we shared our first moments together, as a married couple, love drunk with wine in our hands. I couldn't help but get lost into his eyes as the music was blaring throughout the room. People were smiling and happy without a care in the world.  
It was 12 hours about when we got to our room 4002. It was a nice hotel where most honeymooners go to consumate (A/N: if you don't know what it is, it's having sex after being married) their marriage.  
Immediately, Levi basically pounced on me onto our bed. Kissing my neck gently but playful. "Heh, that tickles stahpp!" I giggled, but of course he didn't listen.  
Levi started to strip off his shirt, he was more muscular then me. I turned my head away, with a blush.  
"Aww come on, think of it as... making out...but extreme," Levi joked. I was hard by this point. Instead of talking, he ended up kissing me. Our tongues tied, my face beet red.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't want to lose my virginity until after we were married to make this moment special.  
We stopped kissing. Levi moved down my shirt collar to kiss my neck.  
"A-Ah," my neck was super sensitive. It always was.  
"I'm glad we have this moment together," he whispered in my ear. The closeness, the intamacy, our sweaty bodies hitting off one another. Let me say, he went rough on me. I wasn't able to sit properly for about a week afterwards. He would bust on me for it.


	5. But What About Me?

Eren's P.O.V.   
My eyes woke up groggily. I don't know what had happened, but I knew it wasn't good. I looked for our clock. It was ten after seven at night. 'Damn, Levi must be working late.' I thought to myself, using the nearby wall to help me get up. My head hurt like a bitch. I used my left hand to place on my forehead, like THAT was going to make it better. My vision was blurry a bit. I tried to get my bearings.   
I heard the phone ring. I walked over to the phone, luckily it wasn't too far from where I fell. I squinted my eyes to look at the caller I.D. It was the MRI center. Clicking talk, I answered.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi, my name is Dr. Dean Richards from the Rose MRI center, is this Eren Ackerman?"  
"Yes,"  
"I'm calling in regards to a MRI scan you had here,"   
My heart raced, This could be bad. Where was Levi? I needed him right now for emotional support, and he isn't here!  
"Yes?"  
"Your MRI scans showed you have a brain tumor in your brain,"  
I dropped the phone when I heard him utter those words. Levi was right to worry about my sudden onset of headaches.   
"Hello?" I heard the man say with worry with the phone on the ground. I slowly bent down to pick it back up. My headaches were easing as my vision was turning somewhat better. I held the phone up to my ear to listen to the doctor more. 

Levi's P.O.V.   
"What do you mean you don't remember Annie?" I asked furiously. I needed to interrogate her to prepare for day one of the trial. The time was ten after seven. I wasn't gonna get home until late tonight and probably for the next few weeks. After this case, I really need some time off. I could feel myself having a headache from the stress this case was bringing me.   
"I just don't ok?" Annie crossed her arms over her chest. She was sitting with her legs crossed, wearing black dress pants and a dark blue polo shirt. She looked away from me.   
"Do you remember seeing the money anywhere?" I asked again.  
There was a pause, "I told you...I don't know, maybe Berthholdt has it...."   
"Who's he?"  
"A friend of mine, he should know where Marco kept it. I don't,"  
This gave me a brilliant idea. She couldn't have killed Marco because she wasn't after the money, but why would she know if he had it or might have had it?  
"How do you know he might have it?" I placed my hands on my hips. The whole case was about that Marco had money and that he was murdered to get his fortune. Some evidence pointed to her but some didn't. Truthfully, I know she did it. Although, I had to prove she didn't.   
"I don't. He might, if not him then his friend Reiner," her face was back to the resting bitch face.   
"How do you know?"   
"We were all friends of course, they were poor though,"  
"Do they have any past dealings with authorities that you know of?"  
"Nope, I don't," I knew Annie did it. I had this feeling. The evidence against her was her supposed, 'I was at my friend Ymir's house.' The blonde hair woman would've been able to get back in time of the murder, and plus Ymir claimed to not be with Annie that night. This case was going to get interesting. 

Eren's P.O.V.   
I sat down on the couch crying. The doctor told me at this point, I only had about five months to live. They couldn't do any chemotherapy because I was too far into the stages of having this cancer. What was I going to do? How could I tell Levi? I didn't know what to do. I got up to grab a piece of paper and a pen. I decided on keeping notes for him to give to him when I depart. I needed to call Mikasa.   
She was crying on the phone, after hearing my news. I couldn't blame her, death is scary. I finished writing the note. I got up and walked over to the bedroom. The doctors warned me my memories were going to get worse. So, in each note I'm writing until my final one is going to be memories with my husband; that I'll cherish forever.   
Once in the bedroom, I placed the letters underneath the bed. The bed had space between it and the floor. I made sure to place it there. I didn't know what to tell Levi? I needed to go to his first court date. This was a high profile case. I needed to be there to support him...but what about me?


	6. A Pleasant Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ok! Time for a SMUTTY good chapter! Am I right? Since the last one was sad, here goes nothing! Enjoy!)

Levi's P.O.V.   
I got done with everything by ten o'clock. With a sigh, I lit up a cigarette. It was a chilly night out. I looked up at the sky, it was a starry night. I smirked thinking back to a memory with Eren. 

 

~Two Years Ago~  
"Levi, where are we going?" At the time, we had a red Ford pickup truck. I didn't tell him where we were going for our two year anniversary. It was his favorite place he told me when he grew up. I took another way from what he told me so he wouldn't remember or recognize the place when we were close.  
"It's a surprise," I smiled looking at him. I had a shit eating grin on my face. He rolled his beautiful green eyes with a smile.  
"Alright, whatever you say," he laughed looking out the window. The night was fairly chilly. The sky was starry, perfect for this moment.  
We were going to a place called, 'The Waterfalls'. It was a place where Eren went to when his parents were fighting he had told me. We went there once when we started dating but this time...it was special.  
I pulled up to a spot where he wasn't going to recognize it right away. "Umm...are we lost Levi?" He looked at me with a confused expression. That was cute, I mean he's always cute but that look was exceptional.   
I didn't say a word as I got out of the car. Eren turned his head around to try to follow me with his eyes. Of course he didn't see me once I got to the trunk area of the car. I walked up to his door and opened it. "Close your eyes," I smiled.  
"Ok," he was so dumfounded by what was happening. See, I had set up before to have a little picnic set up. The basket was there and so was a blanket for us to lay on about fifteen feet from the edge of the waterfall.  
I unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his hand. "You'll love this," it took about five minutes to get there by foot.  
"You can open your eyes," I looked up to him. From this angle, he looked like a male version of Aphrodite. How his skin shined off from the rays of the moonlight. His hair lightly moving, caused by the wind from the waterfall and from the air.  
"L-Levi..you..." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you Eren," I truly did. He was my life, better then anyone I dated before him. My one and only, my other half. This ring on my finger proved it.  
Eren looked around. We were standing on the blanket with the basket besides us. I let go of his hand and decided to lay down. I smiled at him. I patted to the spot next to me. "Come here,"  
Eren followed and kissed me. He decided to top me this time. He rolled me onto my back. Pulling back he said, "Let's make this night special," he looked down at me with true love but also seductive gaze.  
"It's already special because you're here," I smiled. He helped me take off my shirt as his other hand was down my pants.  
"A-aah!" He played with my hardened member. I was surprised he wanted to do this outside on such a chilly night. I wasn't planning on this but it was a pleasant surprise on my end.  
I reached up to the hem of his really tight jeans. I teasingly massaged his dick through his pants. This caused him to stop playing with my cock and moan. "L-Levi,"  
"Shhhhh, continue," I smiled. My tan Aphrodite, reached down again. 'FUCK! TAKE ME NOW EREN!' I thought to myself as he teased me. I teased him back though. After about two minutes of doing this, Eren stood up and took off his pants. Boy, was his cock wet and erected. It made me more horny because it was all because of me. I did that to him.  
I took off my pants too, and we discarded them off to the side, as I did with my shirt. The air was cold, contrasting to our body heat. Eren got on top of me once again. He kissed my neck and bit down hard. "Yes, E-Eren!" I gripped onto his back, nails digging into his skin. Our cocks touching against one another, as they were dripping with precum. He straddled me and stopped kissing my neck. "For once, I'll make you beg for me Levi, your my bitch now, lick," he put his hand in front of my mouth.  
I looked at it then sucked on his index and middle finger to be well lubricated. "Yes daddy," he smirked. 'Where was this side to him? I never seen it before.' I thought to myself, as it turned me on even more.  
He took his fingers out of my mouth. Eren had so much confidence radiating from him, it was sexy. My husband with his other hand gripped my hair. With his other hand, that I sucked on, he entered into me.  
"Fuck!" It felt good, hurt a bit. I closed my eyes arching my back a little. He pumped in and out. His hand that was gripping my hair went to my neck, he started to choke me. Not hard too hard to kill me but the usual for sex. 'God, this was so good, abuse me Eren.'  
Eren let go of my neck and stopped fingering me. He decided to fuck me while facing him. That was a first for me.   
He shoved his dick inside me, gripping my sides. "Harder Eren," I said in between breathes as he fucked me. Eren had this sadistic, sexy smile as he grabbed my hair with one hand and the other choked me.  
He left enough air for me to breathe but degraded me. "God, you're such a slut for me you bitch," he thrusted into me harder with a moan. "Levi," his hot skin hit against mine, making a fapping sound. Eren thrusted right into my prostate hard.  
Letting go of my neck, he put both hands, pulling my hair. "Fuck!" I gripped onto to him, climaxing and cumming. He didn't come though, he was about to, I could tell.  
"Make me yours my good boy," in between breathes, I looked at him. This made him go faster, but he bent down and bit my neck. Eren left s hickey there and it stayed for a whole week afterwards. Soon after, he came inside me. It was a nice feeling, having his cum inside me. Pulling out, he laid down next to me, on his side looking at me with a gentle smile  
"Thanks for taking me here," he smiled. I turned to my side and brought his hot body close to mine. I kissed the top of his head. "I love you Eren,". The night was starry as the cold wind hit our bodies and hearing the water rush down below us. It was perfect.


	7. Busy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. :(

Eren's P.O.V.   
I woke up to Levi waking me up. "Hey, get up, busy day," he said looking down at me with a small smile. I rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to get up but I had to.   
"So, how'd it go at your doctor's appointment?" He put on his tie. At this point he was already dressed and ready to go.  
I was surprised he asked but answered. "Oh, well there were some.... worries. Don't worry about me, you gotta worry about this case," I helped him with his hair. He looked at me with a confused expression.   
"What's wrong? What was the worry? How come I didn't know sooner?" That set me off. I placed the brush on the nightstand.   
"You didn't know sooner because you're never home! You're too busy all the God damn time! While I have to work this shit out myself! I have brain cancer!" I had tears running down my eyes.   
"Hey, I didn't know. I'm sorry, I can..."  
"There's nothing you can do, just worry about your damn case. I'm sure Erwin would enjoy that," I pouted.   
"Are you implying that we had an affair Eren?"   
"Yes, I am,"   
"Well, we didn't. Why would I? Because my long hours? Look, we'll talk more when we get home," Levi sighed.   
I was furious but, decided to just drop it. 

Eren's P.O.V.   
I was crying at this point and my headaches were getting worse. 'Oh no.' I tried to walk but fell down.   
"Eren!" I heard Levi scream as I went unconscious.   
It must've been hours later, I woke up in a hospital room with Levi by my side. There was also Hanji, Mikasa, and Erwin. I glared at Erwin, him and I never got along.   
Turning my attention to a short black hair man. I couldn't remember who this man was. I looked at him confused. "Who are you?" Surprisingly, I didn't remember him.   
This man's eyes went wide with surprise, "Hey, it's me, Levi, your husband," I then kinda remembered him. He was a lawyer, I was a teacher.   
"Oh, sorry Levi," I looked sad.   
"It's fine, here, I got you some flowers," he placed them off to the side, besides my bed.   
"Thanks," I smiled.   
Mikasa was in tears and couldn't look at me without crying. Hanji held onto her as a comfort.   
"Well, we have to get going, I'll be back as soon as I can," Levi kissed my forehead. I smiled with a slight blush. I didn't feel good at all. I could tell my time was done soon.   
The company left, saying their 'goodbyes', except for Erwin. I looked around. 'Maybe I can finish writing.' I closed my eyes and decided to rest for now.


	8. He Forgot My Name

Levi's P.O.V.   
"Fuck! Why wasn't I there?" I rested my head against my steering wheel. "I wish I wasn't put onto this case," I was crying. It took a lot for me to cry but losing Eren. That broke my heart. Just the thought of it. He had a death sentence, and I didn't see it coming. I should have known.   
I lifted my head off the steering wheel, wiping the tears from my eyes. "You need to focus Levi," I self talked to myself, more like a lie really. I couldn't believe he forgot my name. 

~Eight Years Ago~  
"Hey brat, what's your name?" I asked the taller boy walking next to me. He was annoying in my eyes, yet also intriguing. I had woken him up by kicking him off the bed. We were going to be late for training, and I couldn't let this asshole make us late. I have NEVER been late.   
"Eren, your's?" he looked down at me.  
With a cold stare, I responded, "Levi,"  
"Wait, what was it again?" he chuckled. I punched him in the gut.  
"Levi, you shit," I looked down at the doubled over boy. I smirked at his suffering. I ended up helping him up. "Don't you ever forget my name," I threatened.  
"Will do," Eren still held his stomach from the pain. 

 

Coming out of my thoughts, a small smile appeared on my face. I needed to remember the happy times right now. Starting up the car, I pulled out of the hospital parking lot. 

 

Eren's P.O.V.  
I felt so weak. I haven't been eating and my vision was terrible. Most of the day I was sleeping and writing. Today was my third and final letter, I decided. I wrote out the last sentence. To the best of my ability. It probably wasn't good because of my vision but I needed to.   
It was around dinner time when Levi came in.   
"Knock, knock," he said with a smile. "How's my handsome man feeling?" He held my hand. Luckily, this time I kinda remembered him. His hands were soft yet cold.   
Levi sat down beside my bed. My eyes lazily looked at him. "Hey," I smiled. He stayed there all night with me. It made me feel good he did that.


	9. Mr. Blue Sky

It was three months since Eren had been in the hospital. Eren's body wasn't as tan due to the florescent lights and lack of natural sunlight. Levi noticed Eren was thinner, not only in face but just about everything. 

Levi's P.O.V.   
I looked at Eren's sleeping body. My eyes gazed upon his body. Eren's green eyes slowly opened, bags underneath them, contrasting to his pale skin.   
"Sun is shinin' in the sky. There ain't no cloud in sight," I heard his weak voice sing. His throat seemed dry and his mouth probably felt like cotton balls due to the medications they were giving him. The song was our song we both loved by ELO (Electric Light Orchestra). It was called, "Mr. Blue Sky". 

 

~A Year Ago~   
Eren held Levi's hand. They we're at a carnival. This carnival came every year. Usually they were busy with their occupations to go. This year they weren't.  
"Hey, thanks for winning this for me," Eren smiled holding a teddy bear. Levi leaned his head against Eren's arm.  
"Do you know the song Mr. Blue Sky?"  
"What's that?" he chuckled.  
Levi pulled out his phone from his pant pocket. They had headphones with them. Eren looked at him confused as to why such the urgency. "It's a happy song," Levi smiled giving him one earbud, himself taking the other.

 

Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey  
Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey  
Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?  
Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?  
Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'  
And today is the day we've waited for  
Oh mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?  
Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you  
Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you  
Mister blue sky, mister blue sky  
Mister blue sky  
Mister blue, you did it right  
But soon comes mister night creepin' over  
Now his hand is on your shoulder  
Never mind I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way  
Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?  
Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you  
Mister blue sky

Levi was humming all the while and started swinging their arms. In that moment, they were both truly happy. No worries, no cares for anything. Just them living in the moment with the radiance of carnival enjoyments surrounding them.

 

Eren's P.O.V.   
I smiled seeing Levi grabbing my hand tighter. The song was such a happy song, one that made me just wanna jump out of bed, cancer free and go on with my life with Levi. My cold gripped his. Levi's eyes not looking away from me once.   
"Hey, I'm not dead," I coughed with a slight chuckl. "You'll always be my Mr. Blue Sky,"   
"Why's that?"  
"Because you make me happy...we might have our arguments and doubts but you make me one hell of a gay guy,"   
Levi laughed at my joke. Boy, his smile was like the sun shining through a cloudy day, my cloudy day.   
Levi looked at the clock. "Damn, it's 8pm, I'll see you tomorrow," he gave me a kiss. His warm lips touching mine. I wish I wasn't here...god...  
"Love you babe, I'll be here tomorrow morning like usual," he said gathering his things. I didn't want him to go. I sighed, "Love you short boots,"   
"Love you brat," with that he smiled and left. I closed my eyes and went to bed. 

Levi's P.O.V.  
RING! RING!  
I woke up in my bed hearing my cellphone go off. I picked it up groggily. "Hello?" I dropped my phone.


	10. There's Something I Have to Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ends our journey unfortunately. Final chapter to see what happens. I cried writing this not gonna sugar coat it. Enjoy??

Levi's P.O.V  
  I looked around the room in distraught. Eren woke up, "What's wrong?"   
  My heart relaxed looking at him with a gentle smile. "Oh, just a bad dream is all,"   
  "Well, everything is okay," he smiled back. 

RING! RING!  
    I woke up in my bed hearing my cellphone go off. 'Damn, that was a dream.' I picked it up groggily, with a yawn. "Hello?"  
   "Hello Mr. Ackerman, this is Dr. Emmerson concerning your husband,"   
   My heart dropped, something was wrong.   
  "Your husband passed away about ten minutes ago,"   
   I dropped my cellphone.   
   "Hello?"  
   I slowly bent down to pick up my phone from the ground. "I-I'll be there shortly," I hung up the phone. Tears were in my eyes. The early morning was cold, my bedroom window slightly open.   
  Crunch  
  I stepped on two pieces of paper, addressed to me. I picked them up. My vision was blurred from my tears. I placed them on the nightstand, walking over to close the window.   
I sighed, my heart felt empty, I was shaky. I knew that I was going to have to make some very difficult phone calls.   
    
Letter 1  
Dear Levi,  
    Hun, I wish you were home more often. I understand that our jobs are in the way but I miss you. I feel like you don't make time for me anymore. I constantly wait and stay up at night waiting for you. Only, to be disappointed when you come home at one in the morning. I kissing you, and actually kissing you, no pecks, no rushed kisses. Not only in sex but just spend time and enjoy one another. I miss watching you smile when you enjoy something, I miss when we used to sit down and eat with each other, now all you talk about it Erwin. I guess I'm a little jealous since he was your ex and all. No matter, this ring proves your mine. Forever and always.  
                             Love,  
                                  Eren 

   My hands were shaky driving to the hospital. I wish I could just been with him, or die with him. He was my rock, my everything. I feel like such a douche for not being there for him. I knew something was going on. I had work so far in front of my face, I was blind sided to the real problem. I almost swerved into oncoming traffic by accident. I was too deep within my thoughts.   
   Pulling up the the hospital parking lot, I wiped my tears with my jacket sleeve. "Figures....it's raining," I said to myself. It was ironic how when the light of my life was taken from me that it would rain. 

Letter 2  
   Dear Levi,  
        Wow, these headaches are a bitch. I got my news and it's unfortunate. I have brain cancer Levi. I would tell you in person but I barely see you. It's funny what sacrifices you have to make when you're married. I hate just not seeing you then when we do have the time together, you're too tired and end up falling asleep on me or the other way around. Or we have sex. No matter, I'll be by your side. Even with this horrible illness, I'll make sure you win that damn case you worked so hard to get onto. My memories are getting worse, from small things to forgetting your name. How can I do that! I don't know, I guess one of the unfortunate symptoms of this disease. Writing is what's keeping me up beat somewhat. They get my emotions down, I just hope you know that I love you and can't wait to see you tonight. 

  I entered the elevator to going up. Luckily, I was alone. I just wept on the ride up.   
Leaving the elevator, I slowly approached the room. Heaviness in my heart, my eyes blood shot red, hands in pockets, I wasn't ready.   
  There was the priest, Mikasa, Hanji, Erwin, and Armin, amongst others that were there to see Eren. I looked over past them and approached Eren's now deceased body. Mikasa was on the opposite side, holding his hand, her head down placed with sorrowful sobs of her now departed brother.   
   I sat down in the chair beside Eren's hospital bed, on the he opposite side. Mikasa slowly lifted her head up and looked at me. Her eyes were just about as blood shot as mine.   
  "H-he left this for you," she pointed to a letter addressed to me that was on his hospital tray.   
  I took the letter and opened it. 

Letter 3  
  Dear Levi,  
      Heh, it's funny how when a person is dying, you get to know how they truly think and or feel. Levi, I know my time is up, I'm scared. You made my life worth living, without meeting you I don't know where I would be. I'm sure it's the same with you. I had my doubts, but you being here with me all day and night, I know you love me. I want you to stay strong once I'm gone, move on, of course remember me, duh, but don't dwell on ill feelings. I don't want you to remember how sick or deprived I was in my final moments. I want you to remember the good times, times at the fair, our wedding, how we first met. The times where I was healthy and it was us against the world. I want you to be strong for my family, don't forget to tell Erwin to kiss my ass. Just kidding. I just want you to know, I am leaving this world knowing I don't have any regrets. Meeting you was just as great of an accomplishment and a fantastic goal. There's some I have to say Levi, that is, you are my true love; forever and always. When you look up at the stars, remember me, hearing, 'Mr. Blue Sky', remember me. I love you Levi Ackerman.   
                             Love,  
                                   Eren 

  I read the final lines of the letter. At this point, tears were on to the paper, smearing some on the ink. Turning my head to the side, I swore I felt someone's hand there. There was no one. I smiled softly. 

The END


End file.
